Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display, especially to a display and its sub-pixel matrix.
Description of the Related Art
With the progress of display technology, the resolution of the display becomes higher and higher. In general, the resolution of the display represents the number of the pixels per unit area of the panel; for example, the resolution of the display can be (1902*1080). When the value of the resolution of the display becomes higher, it means that the display can show more details of the image.
Taking LCD apparatus for example, each pixel of the conventional LCD panel includes three sub-pixels of three primary colors; as shown in FIG. 1, each pixel P of the conventional LCD panel 1 includes a red sub-pixel R, a green sub-pixel G, and a blue sub-pixel B respectively.
If the red sub-pixel R, the green sub-pixel G, and the blue sub-pixel B of each pixel P are arranged from left to right, then each row of sub-pixels in a horizontal direction on the LCD panel 1 will be arranged from left to right in an order of the red sub-pixel R, the green sub-pixel G, the blue sub-pixel B, the red sub-pixel R, the green sub-pixel G, the blue sub-pixel B . . . and so forth. Each column of sub-pixels in a perpendicular direction on the LCD panel 1 will be arranged from top to bottom in an order of the red sub-pixel R, the green sub-pixel G, the blue sub-pixel B, the red sub-pixel R, the green sub-pixel G, the blue sub-pixel B . . . and so forth.
The above-mentioned sub-pixel arrangement of the conventional LCD panel 1 can achieve color averaging of the sub-pixels along the horizontal direction of the LCD panel 1; however, as shown in FIG. 1, since each column of sub-pixels has the same color and adjacent columns of sub-pixels have different colors along the perpendicular direction of the LCD panel 1, it is hard to achieve color averaging of the sub-pixels along the perpendicular direction of the LCD panel 1.
Therefore, the invention provides a display and its sub-pixel matrix to solve the above-mentioned problems.